In the digital age, organizations increasingly depend on computing resources to manage data and to provide internal and external services. In order to manage increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, some organizations may use platform-as-a-service platforms for deploying applications. The platform-as-a-service model may allow organizations to bring applications online without acquiring, configuring, or maintaining the underlying hardware and software stack.
Delegating the maintenance of a computing platform to a third-party may save an organization time, may save the organization money, and/or may increase the flexibility with which the organization may select resources for and allocate resources to applications. Unfortunately, by outsourcing computing platforms, the same organization may reduce its control over the computing platforms, preventing the organization from applying security policies and other compliance policies not provided for by the platform-as-a-service provider. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for protecting platform-as-a-service platforms.